Previous methods for estimating panning gains in full stereo encoding have relied on calculating gains for each of a multiple of frequency bands. These conventional methods are designed to cope with complex stereo scenarios, as found in popular musical productions. Accordingly, these conventional methods are extremely complex and require a high transmission bit rate.
In addition, new codecs are currently being developed that have stereo capabilities. These codecs will likely be used where available bit rate will vary. For example, where radio link changes occur for short periods of time during poor channel conditions.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for estimating panning gain parameters for low bit rate stereo transmission that will be significantly less complex for real-world stereo recordings of speech in audio conferencing environments, for example.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.